


Identical problem

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Derek, Hale Twins, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smooth Tyler, Tyler and Derek are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles started working at the local diner and he gets hit on by the same guy, but each time he meets him the guy's personality is as different as it can get.</p><p>Or</p><p>In which Tyler and Derek are twins and they both flirt with Stiles but he thinks they are the same guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical problem

Stiles's day starts at 6 am, he wakes up to the sound of batman's theme song and crawls out of the bed into the kitchen, he drinks his coffee and eats a light breakfast (Usually the latest takeaway he ordered that was still in the fridge), then he showers, gets dressed and goes to work.

After few weeks of unemployment, Stiles finally found a decent job with decent pay at the local diner that is currently owned by an old lady and her husband, Ross and Michael.

He starts the coffee maker and the stoves when he arrives by 7:15 ,later when the fresh baked goods are ready he lines them up on the spinning display and opens up the place.

Stiles has worked here only for 2 weeks but Ross treats him like he is working here since the place opened up back in 1987, he loves working here even with the early hours, he met nice people and even got asked on dates, but the most interesting thing about this place is the one guy who comes everyday twice and flirts with him.

Now, it is weird that a handsome guy like Mc-perfectbody (he never got a name from the guy) is flirting with him, but the real weird thing is that he has split personality.... at least he hopes that's the only thing that is wrong in this situation.

"Good morning" talking about the devil ,Mc -perfectbody was standing in the doorway to the diner with a bright smile that was as beautiful as his pale hazel eyes, the guy approached to the counter and leaned on his elbow, still smiling like the freaking sun, "you look great today as always" the man continues.

"Well that's nice to hear even though i had only 3 hours of sleep" he answers back already preparing his usual order, black coffee with 2 raspberry muffins to go.

"Well that's a shame, if it was up to me i would have let you sleep in" the guy twirled a loose string from his pressed suit, "but then again I'll miss you before work".

Stiles smiled to the guy and handed him the order while he left a big tip and the payment on the counter.

"Thank you as always Stiles" he winked at him before disappearing through the door and damn him and his beautiful smile because Stiles's cheeks were a bit red when he looked behind him in the mirror.

"Ugh stupid Greek gods and their stupid hot self" he grumbled at himself when the bell behind him rang.

"Good morning Stiles" Erica grinned at him from behind the counter, "so Mc-perfectbody came by again?" Yes Erica came up with the name, his friend from high school and currently dating his other friend Boyd who just came inside. 

"Good morning, how are things? " Boyd kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and smiled warmly.

"Fine, Stiles got hit on again by that weird double personality guy". Erica brushed away, "more importantly my mocha Stiles" she made grabby hand at the freshly made cup of mocha that Stiles held.

"The regular for me and do you still have Mrs Ross's pie?" Stiles nodded as he packed the pie into a container and passed it on with Boyd's coffee, "thanks" they paid hugged and left, like every other day.

Hours passed by ,scott came by at 10 to get breakfast before heading to the clinic and they talked about the new Deadpool movie and something about Alison's new haircut that drives Scott mad, but then like always he paid and hugged Stiles, and then left.

As the time passed by Stiles knew that soon Mc-perfectbody is about to reappear with his afternoon grouchy self. While the morning himself smiled and flirted openly, the afternoon him was completely different, he was grumpy and always frowned.

"Hello" Mc-perfectbody called from the counter with his usual afternoon frown.

"Hey there sour lemon, the pies are almost ready so wait a bit longer" Stiles smiled at him but he just looked around away from any available eye contact that Stiles gave him.

"Don't call me that" he grumbled out and sat in one of the bar seats, "could i have latt-" before he could finish Stiles placed his latte in front of him, "thanks " he gave him a small smile before drinking.

Even though his afternoon personality is grouchy and weirdly different, even his coffee order is different. Stiles actually prefers this one more.

While the morning guy is all smiles and flirting, this one is quiet and calm, with shy smiles and great taste in books.

"By the way i never got your name even though you come here twice a day" Stiles said as he wiped the tables.

"Twice?" The guy looked at him in confusion.

Ah right split personality, "um never mind" he said in a hurry as the pies were laid on the kitchen table by Ross, "the pies are ready, the usual apple one right".

The guy nodded and Stiles went to pack him the slice, he paid and accepted the order but before he was gone through the door he turned around with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Derek" he said.

"What?" Stiles just looked at him in confusion.

"My name ,it's Derek" he nodded and disappeared through the door.

"Wow that was cute ,do you like him?" Michael appeared from the kitchen with a lasagna and two salads.

Stiles shrugged and went back to wipe the counter, damn right he liked him but the guy, Derek, is too weird.

The next morning Stiles woke up, ate, showered, dressed up and went to work as always, when he arrived he prepared the diner for the usual day and opened up.

As usual half an hour after the opening Derek showed up in his usual morning suit ,unlike the leather jacket in the afternoon, and a big smile on his face.

"Good morning as always Stiles, can i take you out on a date today?" Stiles tripped over nothing and fell to the floor, Derek hurried to his side helping him up with a usual smile, which by this point becomes a bit creepy.

"Uh..,thanks and what?" He rubbed his butt from the fall and looked up at Derek.

"Well i would really like to take you out on a date if you would allow me" Derek took his hand and kissed it.

"Holy shit! Are you real, that is so embarrassing!" Stiles blushed as he retrieved his hand back from the smooth criminal."and yes that's sounds nice"

"Great I'll see you at 3" he called back before going through the door and out.

"Well isn't he charming" Ross appeared from behind him just like a fucking ninja.

"Holy shi- Mrs Ross please some warning first" he pleaded at the chuckling old lady.

"Oh honey you have it bad" she patted him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"It's just a date!" He shouted back but Mrs Ross has already started humming her usual baking tunes.

The day went by and when the clock hit 3 Derek appeared at the entrance, in his usual afternoon leather jacket and his usual frown.

"Good afternoon Mrs Ross, Stiles " Derek greeted shyly.

"Hey there" Stiles smiled at the grumpy man when suddenly behind him he appeared again only this time in his morning suit.

"Good afternoon Stiles, Mrs Ross" Derek greeted again as he passed by the other Derek.

"Tyler! What are you doing here!?" Leather Derek shouted at the suit Derek.

"Im here to take Stiles on a date Derek" the suit Derek leaned over the counter to smirk at Stiles who was really, really confused.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are there two Dereks?" He asked the two men before him.

"Honey they're twins, the leather one is Derek and the suit one is Tyler" Mrs Ross said as she passed by the twins.

Stiles analyzed all the current data that was about to make his mind explode when Tyler grabbed his hand and smirked at him.

"As you can see brother im here for Stiles so if you will".

"Oh no you're not!" Derek stepped to the counter and grabbed Stiles's other hand, "im here for Stiles too!".

Holy shit holy shit "holy shit" and the last one slipped out as he freaked out.

"Well he goes on a date with me today, better luck next time little brother" Tyler pushed Derek's face away but Derek just stared at him in a stoic expression.

"Only by 10 minutes! " Derek groaned back.

"Wait wait wait, i thought you were the same guy, with some weird ass personality disorder, but turns out to be a smooth twin with a grumpy one?!" No words needed here, he freaked out.

"Well but you liked me more right?" Tyler kissed Stiles's hand.

Derek looked at Stiles in a hurt expression and released his hand.

Stiles quickly released his other hand from Tyler and grabbed Derek's back. 

"Better luck next time honey" Michael patted Tyler on his shoulder.

"I...uh...i just.." he looked for must be the first time into Derek's eyes and even though they were the same color as Tyler's ,Derek's glowed warmly at him.

"Ok ok completely understandable" Tyler smiled and walked to the door, "if you regret though call me ,Derek has my number" he smiled and walked through and out the door.

Stiles and Derek just looked at each other for few minutes until Derek spoke.

"Would you like to go out for dinner?".

"I would love to".

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
